Breakthrough
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: A desperate war clashes between the kingdoms of west and east and among the bloodshed, Xiang and Mei meet in the dangers of battle and discover that it's up to them to end the century long conflict before the ultimate sacrifice is made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: New series here :D This one came out of nowhere in fact and I felt I just had to go through and write it. Honestly I have no real ending for this story as of yet and it will probably be extremely long which is a plus for you guys I guess, right? So in short, its an AU world with magic and such. The main plot will be explained in the story. The characters will be all over the place and obviously since its me, Hong Kong as Xiang and Taiwan as Mei will appear much more often than other characters but basically anyone I like enough or interested in enough will end up in this story. So lots of nations in the mix :)

Another note, this is one of two new series so if you want something angsty and or fluffy, go look at the other new series I've promised, **Fate of Soul. **Its a drama fic and with many pairings thrown into the mix to create chaotic drama haha. Also I apologize for the short chapters but they are the starting ones and there will be more so don't worry. Okay well that's all for now, and until the next update, enjoy the stories

* * *

_**Breakthrough **_

_**Chapter 1**_

The plains held an eerie silence as night fell onto the field. Men were trying to set up tents to rest for the night and light fires to illuminate the darkness. Despite retiring for the night, soldiers clad in their armor were clanking around the camp to keep guard. They weren't only watching out for their fellow soldiers, but also for the enemy. Watchful eyes were locked to the forest, not knowing what trees concealed from them. Their duty kept them stern and unafraid but what gave them confidence was the general and knight leading them.

Deep at the center of the camp stood the largest tent. Within it, a light blond male sat in front of a table, staring down at a map nervously. The male sighed, leaning back into his chair as he stared to the ceiling. "What are we going to do…?" he said aloud.

The moment he said that, a fluffy white bear leaped to his lap and tilted its head to stare at him. "Who?" it uttered.

"Kumajirou, how did you get in here?" The male smiled lightly and petted the bear's head.

"He followed me," a voice answered.

The general turned around to see who spoke and was met with a pair of golden eyes hidden within the shadows. "Xiang," he answered softly. "When did you get in here?"

"When he arrived," Xiang pointed out. "But Matthew, you know that's not the reason I came here."

"Status update?"

"It seems our look-out spotted enemy movements within the forest. And we suspect that they'll be attacking soon."

"This is bad. We're in no position to defend ourselves. Our soldiers are tired from the traveling and we only have a few guards who can put up some kind of fight."

"Didn't the king send us reinforcements?"

"Yes, but they won't get here till morning… we're sitting ducks."

Matthew looked over to Xiang who was deep in thought. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, "I'll take care of this."

"What?" he asked startled. "They must be at least a hundred men out there and you'll be alone in the dark."

"Remember Matthew, darkness is my specialty. Round up the soldiers and take the delivery through the mountain range. You should be able to lose them while I distract them."

"You overestimate your abilities sometimes, Xiang. I'll stay and fight with you."

"No you can't. The soldiers need someone to guide them. It has to be you. I hold almost no authority over them."

"But they respect you," he said softly.

"Even then, you're our leader on this mission. A royal knight of the round table, you must be the one to lead and go on. I'm just a simple servant."

"Xiang…"

"You know how stubborn I am. Go Matthew. I'll stop them."

The man sighed quietly and nodded to him. "Alright. I'll start to round up the troops." As Xiang began to exit the tent, Matthew said one last thing to his friend. "Good luck."

Xiang stepped into the clear plains as the night wind blew across the grass. As he waited in front of the camp, the sounds of horns went off from behind him, rousing up the sleeping soldiers and preparing everyone to leave. At the same time, the sounds alerted the enemy that their time was up.

With that, the growing shadows within the forest began to grow larger and larger until they entered the light of the moon, fully showing their figures. The warriors of the East. Compared to their soldiers' silver colored armor, their enemy was clad in a traditional uniform of cloth. It provided much less defense but what it did grant them was agility and speed.

Xiang wasn't educated deeply in the East's army but what he did know was that there were six supreme generals and rulers that each had their respective force. And because of that, they were dressed differently to represent that force. Their emperor may represent the whole of the army but each general's force had a specialty in battle. And the force charging toward them now was wearing white. The generals were truly infamous in his land but he didn't bother getting to know them personally.

As mighty as his country was, the East was significantly more powerful for one reason; magic. The East was full of magicians which granted them unbelievable abilities and power. Magicians were rarer in the West but physically they were superior. Xiang was one of those magic users.

He concentrated solely on his surroundings, hearing the white warriors stomping against the ground and closer toward him. The moment he opened his eyes, he threw out his arms to the side and released a torrent of flames from his palms. The warriors immediately stopped their advance as a wall of fire appeared, encircling them and blocking them off from his group. Xiang panted slightly as he lowered his arms, checking his handy work.

It took a lot of stamina for him to create such a large wall of fire and even more to keep it constantly burning. As he heard one of the warriors cry out, he snapped back into action and readied himself to fight. Before they could take another step toward him, Xiang released a burst of fire from his hand, engulfing the soldiers in front of him. The loss of their comrades shook the others slightly but revenge and anger gleamed in their eyes as their charged him without care.

The warriors raised their own hands and began to shoot bursts of energy at him. Xiang quickly leaped into the air, firing off a stream of flames to send him even higher into the air. Once he was suspended in the air, he called upon even more of his power and sent a giant ball of fire toward the warriors.

Xiang couldn't see them anymore as the fire engulfed them entirely in a blazing inferno. He panted slightly as he slowly descended to the ground next to the wall of flames. Once he was sure all the men were killed, he snapped his finger, dispersing the fire and leaving the charred and smoldering ground where the warriors once stood.

When he turned around to where the camp was, it was empty, showing the rush that the soldiers went to in order to escape. Xiang took another deep breath and began to walk toward the mountains, intending to follow the army back to the West. And his home.


	2. Chapter 2

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Thank you everyone who's followed, faved, reviewed and read the new stories ^-^ I was pleasantly surprised at the number of you who did. So here's a new chapter :D This time you'll see the story from Mei's perspective but only just a bit ;) Sorry about the shortness of these chapters but I promise they'll get longer eventually as the plot progresses. For now I hope you enjoy and don't forget that if you don't prefer this story, try reading the other, **Fate of Soul**, and see if you like it or not. Thank you and see you at the next update.

* * *

_**Breakthrough **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sunrise began to creep up beyond the horizons, stirring up the sleeping warriors. The first to emerge from the large tents was a woman dressed in a traditional white robe. However there was a difference from the common warriors. Gold trimmings were adorned on the wardrobe and by her side she carried a staff.

The girl yawned slightly and stretched for the new day. Shortly after she began to walk, another emerged from the tents but this girl was dressed in a green robe. Likewise, the girl had similar golden trimmings but instead wore a rice paper hat.

"Good morning, Yue."

"Morning Mei," she yawned.

The girl began to look around over the camp and frowned, "Yue… do you know where my troops are?"

The situation suddenly became tense. "Mei… If they succeeded, they would have been back by now."

"Maybe they just got lost," she said hopefully. Mei wanted to believe that but she knew that that wasn't the case. "I knew I shouldn't have let them go alone…"

"Don't beat yourself up. They wanted to prove themselves to you."

"But they didn't have to! They were loyal and trustworthy warriors."

"Perhaps they're just injured and resting," Yue suggested. The girl didn't want to destroy all hope for Mei and suggested the possibilities. They were better than nothing after all.

"Let's go then," she said firmly.

Yue nodded and the two generals headed over to their horses. As they walked toward the stables, Yue began to scroll down where they would be going and placed the note on the front of her tent so the remaining warriors wouldn't be worried. When they arrived to the stables, the stallions stood proudly and their coats shined from the obvious delicate care given to them. But at the same time, they were fierce beasts, toughened from the war.

The two hopped onto their horses and immediately took off toward the direction of the enemy. The steeds moved quickly across the dirt road and while they traveled, Mei had hoped her troops were okay. In nearly an hour, they were close to the supposed location of their enemy's camp near the mountain range. Once they arrived to the plains, Mei's face turned from nervous to terrorized.

In front of her, the land was scorched to a blackened char and remnants of white cloth rested within the ashes. Mei had to fight back the tears brimming at her eyes as she jumped off her horse and toward the ashes. She fell to her knees and picked up the scorched cloth and held it against her chest.

Yue was shortly behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"I really shouldn't have let them gone alone…" she said roughly.

"This is the casualties of war, Mei. It can't be helped."

"I know… but I'll avenge them. Whoever did this is going to pay," she swore. What partially angered her was the fact that there wasn't even a sign of the enemy battling against her warriors. They were slaughtered against some powerful foe. Standing up, Mei wiped the small tears from her eyes and turned to Yue. "Can you give them a proper burial?"

"Of course," she said softly.

Mei nodded and walked passed her. "While you do that, I'll take care of our watchers here."

The two generals had noticed the moment they arrived that it was an ambush. They could sense the others' presence lurking in the grass and hiding with the crevices of the mountain. Once Mei announced that she knew, the soldiers emerged and began to fire hundreds of arrows toward the two.

A strong glow began to emerge from Mei's surroundings and once she opened her eyes, a wall of roots and branches appeared from the ground and shielded her from the arrows. With a flick of her wrist, the thick wood moved to create a pathway for her. She raised her arms and wood appeared under her and began to move her toward the enemy at a tremendous speed.

The soldiers attempted to shoot her down but she was too fast for them to hit. Once she reached them, she threw her hands up and a forest of trees appeared from the ground and ensnarled the soldiers within their grasps. When Mei was sure she had captured all the soldiers, she turned around and lowered herself to the ground. In an instant, she closed her hand and could hear the muffled cries of the men as they were crushed by the wood.

Mei began to walk back to Yue, feeling a bit of the rage she felt leave her once she unleashed a bit of her wrath. But obviously it was not enough to quell her anger for her deceased warriors. When she got back to her friend, she found Yue on her knees, sending prayers to the dead as a headstone was set up in front of the burned grounds.

After a moment of silence, Yue stood up a brushed off her robe. "It's done."

Mei nodded and waved her hand over the charred plain and within moments, lush green grass grew from the spot but compared to the rest of the grounds, it was like a gem. "Let's go…"

"We're going to have to report this," said Yue as they walked over to their horses.

"I know. And I have to move on from this."

"I'm sure you will. Be that bright and happy girl we all know and love."

Mei smiled slightly and climbed onto the stallion. "Right."

The two began to ride back to their campsite. All the while, Mei was quickly planning her vengeance. She tried remembering all the major battles in the war and the knights that they fought against. Not one of them was capable of such destructive magic. The West had fighting ability to be sure but she knew none could use this type of magic. Whoever it was had to be extremely rare individual and that was Mei's only key to finding them.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Hey everyone :D Here's another update of this story and not much happens in this chapter besides alluding to what will happen to some characters. Making their debut will also be Kiku and Yong Soo :D If you're wondering about what's happened though, that will be explained in future chapters so don't worry. Also don't forget to check out my other fic alongside this one, **Fate of Soul**. It has drama and humor c: Also some sad news is my laptop broke yesterday so updates will be somewhat slower. Sorry for any inconveniences but until next time, cya

* * *

_**Breakthrough **_

_**Chapter 3**_

The group traveled back slowly as their returned to the high temple. The warriors' morale was low and it didn't help that their force was cut in half from their original starting point. Their failure of the mission was even more depressing for them as they continued to walk. But what worried them the most was the lone white general clad in white. Her friends and the ones who she trained with were entirely annihilated.

Yue looked worriedly toward her fellow general and slowed down slightly to ride beside her. "Mei…"

"It's okay Yue… I'll be alright."

"Don't pretend like everything will be okay. I know that you need time to grieve so when we get back I'm going to ask for that for you."

"You really don't have to… I can't just stand around while their executor is still roaming free. Whoever did it is powerful. Not just anyone can handle it."

"Right. But don't forget, Mei. There's still over half of your warriors waiting for your safe return. And only you can tell them of what happened."

"I know. I know I shouldn't be like this… people die in this war every day."

"You can't just cut off your connections from people that easily you know. This is part of life and what you feel for them is honoring their memory. Just let time heal your wounded heart."

Mei looked up from the ground, pulling on a small smile, "I'll try. I have to be strong. If I don't, the others will be affected too."

"That's right. Okay, cheer up. We're almost back."

Just as Yue said, the forces began to approach the massive wall the separated their grand city from the outside. The wall completely surrounded a mountain and at the peak of it was where their lord rested and watched over the area. As they waited, the gates began to split and open, allowing them passage through and into the city.

Their arrival drew the attention of the entire city and as they continued inside, all the sentries guarding the wall gave them their notice. Once the forces were safely inside, the doors immediately closed and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Yue told her warriors that they could go and rest for now as she and Mei continued up the mountain.

At some point they had to get off of their stallions and continued on foot toward the peak. If there was one problem they had with the way their city was set up it was the fact that it was such a steep peak. After climbing the stairs, the finally arrived and breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the cool temple. The guards greeted them whole-heartedly and they continued in to the heart of the palace and at the throne sat their lord, Kiku.

"Welcome back," he greeted.

The both of them bowed and sat down on the cushions in front of them. "We have returned Kiku-sama"

"I'm glad for your safe return. If you would, update me on the status of the mission."

Both of their faces fell, "We failed… and suffered heavy casualties."

Kiku looked at them with more sadness than disappointment. "That is greatly unfortunate… They took quite the number of supplies from us." He closed his eyes for a moment, acknowledging the deaths of the fallen. "You two deserve some rest."

Instead of nodding, Mei looked up, "Kiku-sama, I have a request."

"What may that be?"

"I'd like any and all information on the group that we failed to capture."

Kiku stared at her for the longest time and shook his head, "Mei, don't tell me what I think you're going to do."

"I have to…"

"Revenge is never the answer to anything."

"I'm taking it to honor those who died. You didn't see what we saw… they were massacred."

"I can't force you to do anything but please keep in mind that if you let that feeling consume you, there will be nothing left after and if you complete your mission."

"Then how do you explain this war? It's the same concept isn't it?"

"That is a completely different matter," he said firmly. "The West did unforgiveable things."

"Well so did this assailant. If you can't justify this war, please don't try and justify my revenge. With all do respect," she finished. Immediately after saying that, Mei bowed, "I'm sorry if that offended you."

As Mei raised her head to see his reaction, he had a somewhat sad expression but he wasn't angry. "I understand," he said quietly. "But I don't want you aimlessly seeking this person. Your priority is to those who are still alive and who need protection."

"I know that," she said firmly. "My duty is to my country and friends."

"I'm glad you know that. But for now rest and take time to heal your worn heart. I know such a travesty would affect even the strongest person."

"I will, Kiku-sama." The two generals bowed once more and rose from their seats and prepared to leave.

"Just one moment," Kiku asked. "I'm curious. How did an entire force of our magicians be destroyed by one person?"

Mei stopped and thought about it. "The earth was scorched and the ashes of their being were resting there… he had to have used cowardly tactics to defeat such noble warriors."

"Please think this through, Mei. Your warriors were skilled. Whoever this person isn't your average Westerner. He's a powerful fire user; something that is extremely rare for them. You shouldn't underestimate this person."

"I know… but it's me they should be worried about," she said lowly.

"Just be careful if you ever meet that person. You're not alone, Mei."

She nodded and exited the temple with Yue. The two didn't speak to each other as they walked down the mountain and toward their resting area. The moment they reached the building, an unexpected burst through the door threw them off.

"Hey you guys!" The Korean ran toward them and full speed, pulling them both into a tight hug. "You have noooooo idea how worried I was."

Yue grunted and shoved him off, "Yong Soo! Don't just do that out of the blue."

"But I couldn't help it. I was worried I wouldn't see you guys again."

"You know we can handle ourselves." Yue began to brush off her outfit, "But thanks for caring."

"No problem," he grinned. When he turned to Mei, instead of his usual gestures, he patted her head gently. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"So you heard too…?"

"Everyone knows about it. Word spreads quickly when it's something that newsworthy. Listen Mei, I know you're going to try and get this guy but don't do it alone. Make sure you have someone to support you. We all want to help you the best we can."

"Please don't pity me. I know how to handle this, I'm not a child," she retorted.

"We still worry because we care," Yue interrupted.

Mei sighed, "Its okay guys. I'll be okay."

The other two didn't say a word as Mei walked pass them. She entered the building but shortly left to the edge of the platform where the house rested. She waved her hand and roots and branches began to grow outward to form a bridge. The girl walked across her handmade bridge to a smaller house. Mei had made it herself and it wasn't incredibly impressive but it was her home.

Moving into her room, she changed into more comfortable clothing and collapsed into a chair when she entered her living room. She smiled lightly at her tea bush in the corner of the room and picked a couple of leaves and placed them into a pot to boil. Once it was finished, she poured herself a cup and began to drink, sighing contently as the hot drink soothed her tired muscles.

* * *

Kiku had called for Yue once again and the girl was now standing before him. Both carried a serious expression and he was the first to speak. "You know why I called you."

"Yes, Kiku-sama"

"Make sure to watch over Mei no matter what. This quest of vengeance my tip the balance of the war. And her duel-magic is unlike anything anyone has ever seen."

"I'll make sure to protect her. She's my dearest friend."

"Good. But something is bothering me…"

"What would that be?"

"This world requires balance. Just as the West is more abundant than us, our warriors are more powerful than their soldiers despite the lack in numbers. If there's one duel-magic user on the East, there must be one in the West. And I'm afraid that when they clash, there will be disastrous results."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: Hey guys, another update. Sorry it took me so long but I had so many projects to be done and this time only Breakthrough will be updated. Fate of Soul will be next week and after I can hopefully start updating them together again. To make up for only one story, this one is extra long :) So I hope you enjoy. Until the next update, cya **

* * *

_**Breakthrough**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Exhaustion and fatigue began to overtake Xiang as he swept through the forest. A few days had passed ever since he had separated from the main group. Xiang did not want to risk endangering them by following their path so he took the time to destroy the evidence of their march and took an alternate path to make sure no one could follow him. However all his hard work was beginning to have its effects on his body.

He spent little time resting and did not stop long for food. The only nutrients he obtained were fruit or nuts that crossed his path and his canteen of water was drunk sparingly. Of course he craved a long sleep and a bountiful meal but this wasn't the time for relaxation. This was war.

Xiang knew he needed to stay on task and focused. The only thing that kept him moving forward was the knowledge of his effort and the chance to become one of _them._ He had been serving the king for as long as he could remember and he hoped that all his services would not go unrewarded.

As dawn rose, Xiang could see in the distance his destination. The town stood tall as its stone walls defended it from any intruders. A large moat surrounded the place, sourced by a tremendous river. Dragging his feet across the plains, he felt his fatigue draining him of the last of his energy. He was so close.

But with one last step, he felt his exhaustion overcome him and he blacked out.

* * *

Xiang didn't know how long he was out but as he jumped out of the bed he lay in, he was confused. He was in the medical ward. Calming down somewhat, he looked around and saw a platter of food in which he hungrily consumed ever last bite, grateful for the meal. His body felt sore and tired but it was a large improvement from before.

He took a moment to stretch out his weakened muscles before stepping out of the room. When he exited, he was met with a shining smile and golden locks. "Hey Xiang!"

"Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep watch of course. Man you've been out for an entire day."

"How did I get here?"

"One of our scouts found you passed out a few hundred meters from the wall. He took you in and we immediately got you here. You looked like you were going to die."

"It felt like it…" he commented.

"Hey don't look so down. You made it back here and all by yourself too. That's a great feat."

"Correction, I didn't make it all the way back. I was off in that field."

"Details, details. It doesn't matter now, does it? You're fine now and we don't have time to waste."

"What do you mean?"

"The King is calling everyone for a status update. This is one of the rare moments when all the knights are in one place."

"_All_ the knights are in the city? That is impressive."

"Yup. Now let's get going. Matthew is worried sick about you and the King will like to know that you're okay too."

Xiang nodded and followed the blond male out of the place. As they walked, Xiang felt the strain on his body. He wasn't completely healed and well yet but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing this meeting. After a couple of minutes, they arrived to the castle and entered the halls. Servants and pages were running about restlessly doing their work or the errands of a higher power. The people immediately parted when they saw Alfred, bowing before his shining armor.

He flashed them a smile as the two continued to walk pass them and to the spiral staircase. Xiang was envious. The highest esteem that could be given to any warrior was the title of a knight. And not just any ordinary knight but one part of the round table. They were the strongest, most skilled and intelligent warriors that could serve the king and Xiang aspired to be one.

Once they finished climbing the stairs, they stepped into a common room and there sitting on one of the couches was Matthew. He immediately stood up and ran toward Xiang, relief filling his eyes and face.

"Xiang! Oh my god, I thought we lost you out there."

"I'm fine, Matthew," he assured.

"I shouldn't have left you alone like that, I really shouldn't have," he cried. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I said I'm fine, Matthew. There's no need to apologize. I chose to do it too, remember?"

"I guess but I was in charge. I have to take responsibility."

"But we were successful, right?"

"Oh yes, entirely."

"Then no need to worry."

Matthew seemed hesitant to accept the situation but gave in. "Well let's go report the mission."

"You haven't done it yet?"

"I was waiting for your return," he smiled.

Xiang gave a small smile to him and he nodded before the two of them pushed through the grand doors and into the throne room. At this stage, the both of them stood tall and with courtesy as they walked down toward their king. When they approached the lord, the both of them kneeled down on their knee and hung their heads, waiting to be called upon.

"Rise," he spoke.

The two raised their heads and were met face to face with King Arthur. "My lord, we are at your humble service."

He smiled, "Enough of the pleasantries, tell me about how it went."

"We successfully captured the cargo, no casualties were present, and Xiang has returned safely."

"That is very good news. Well done, Matthew. And Xiang, welcome home. I heard about your bravery during that ambush."

Xiang held back a smile and nodded toward him. "Thank you, my lord."

"Well then, without further ado, we shall meet at the round table." Arthur stood up from his throne and walked forward toward a room to the side. Matthew followed quickly and Xiang cautiously did so. When they came to the doors, Xiang saw pass Matthew and spotted every one of the Knights of the Round Table. The greatest warriors of their kingdom all in one location.

Arthur was the last to enter but he turned around to see Xiang, giving him a small smile before closing the door on him. Xiang stared at the closed doors for a long moment and began to walk away. His goal was right there but it couldn't be further away from him.

* * *

Sitting at the grand table were the eleven strongest knights in the kingdom. Of course Arthur sat at the head of the table, looking over his loyal knights. Each had their own quirks and strengths but they all had honor in battle. "So shall we begin?" Arthur asked. They all nodded and Arthur continued. "Okay, we'll begin with you and Matthew, Alfred. You two will go to Canyon Valley. Our sources tell us that the East is planning to take the area and create a bridge so they can cross into the West without much resistance."

"Sounds like a breeze," Alfred exclaimed.

"But that area is treacherous, even for the East. Rumors say that there is a rampaging knight in that area and it seems like he's unusually powerful."

"The Black Knight?" Matthew asked.

"That hasn't been confirmed but it's most likely him. Please be careful if you meet him."

"Don't worry about us, Arthur; we can take care of it no problem."

"I'll trust you on that. Okay, Ludwig and Feliciano, I need you to go to the Forest of Life. The beasts in there having been ravaging our troops when we attempt to gain supplies and I need you two to figure out what's going on and stop it if you can."

"Alright then," Ludwig answered.

"Eh? Why do we have to go to such a dangerous place," Feli exclaimed. "Can't you send someone like Gilbert instead?"

"Ludwig and his ability are perfect to deal with any of the beasts in there and he'll need you to heal him if anything goes awry."

"Don't complain, Feliciano. This is your chance to show that you are worthy of being a knight."

"Eh… but I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"You're going and that's final." Feliciano looked worriedly at Ludwig but knew he was going, even if he was going to be dragged there.

"Well that's decided then," Arthur stated. "Now Francis and Gilbert; you two will be going to the desert."

"Are you kidding me?" Francis declared. "That place with its heat will completely dry out my beautiful skin."

"There are more pressing matters than your vanity, Frog."

"Arthur, could we just not go?" Gilbert asked. "I know I'm awesome and all but even that place is dangerous for someone like me."

"I need two of my most battle ready knights because the pharaoh is impeding our forces. You need to gain his favor but that'd be difficult for anyone so defeat him and claim the land in the name of the West."

"I would rather not fight at all," Francis interjected.

"You mean you'd rather surrender," Gil sneered.

"I resent that! I am very fearsome when I want to be."

"As fearsome as a kitty cat maybe."

"Why you—"

"Enough! Will you or will you not go?"

"We can handle this," Gil grinned.

"As you wish," Francis answered hesitantly.

"Good. Finally Antonio, Lovino, Roderich and Elizabeta; you four will stay here in the kingdom on standby until further notice. We need to be wary of how far we spread our forces after all." The four of them nodded in agreement and Arthur seemed relieved. "Well then, that is all I have to say. This meeting is—"

"Wait! I have something to say," Alfred exclaimed.

"And what would that be?"

"Well I was thinking if we need more man power, that we could induct more knights to the table."

"You know how high of an honor that is, Alfred. That individual would have to be a powerful and honorable warrior."

"He is!"

"Then who is it you recommend?"

"Xiang," he smiled.

Arthur closed his eyes, sighing to himself. "I'm afraid I'd have to reject that request. He is just not… ready." Alfred looked disappointed to hear the answer but didn't dare say another word. "Well then, this meeting is adjourned."

The knights began to exit out of the room, Alfred and Matthew leaving together to meet with Xiang. The teen looked up and gave a hopeful look but Alfred shook his head. "Again…"

"I'm sorry Xiang. I tried." Xiang raised his head in determination and stomped off toward the throne room. "Where are you going?"

"I want to talk to him." Xiang burst through the grand doors to the throne room and saw Arthur walking toward his chair. He turned around and looked concerned as he saw Xiang's expression. "I need to talk to you."

"It can wait, can't it?"

"No it cannot. Why can't I be a knight? Why?" he demanded.

"You're not ready Xiang."

"How am I not? I'm just as powerful as any other one of the knights and I'm as chivalrous as they come."

"That may be true but there's more to being a knight than just being strong or righteous. You don't have it yet."

"What is it then?" he demanded.

"You need to learn that for yourself, Xiang. When you do learn, then you will be ready."

"Don't I even get a hint?" Arthur shook his head. Xiang tightened his fist and turned around. "I can't help feeling your just keeping me from being one because of what I can do."

"That's not it Xiang, I just—"

"I don't need to hear it," he interrupted. "Go and do whatever you need to." Xiang stormed out of the throne room but once the doors closed, his eyes gleamed. Since his initial plan failed, he would find out what was so secretive.

Xiang knew that Arthur was going to meet with Merlin. He waited a few seconds before he opened the doors once again but this time the room was empty. Xiang crossed the room toward the back and to the side of the throne. He focused on the energy surrounding him and he activated his second magic.

Darkness.

He cloaked himself in the blackness and shuffled his hands against the stone wall until he found the secret switch. A hidden corridor was revealed and he began to walk down it, any sound and presence he made was completely hidden by his magic. After reaching the bottom of the spiral staircase, he saw Arthur and Merlin talking and decided to get a closer look.

"He asked again…" Arthur began.

"You know that he cannot be a knight, Arthur. He is too valuable to risk being in the limelight of being such a warrior."

"I know that but even with that fear, that's not the reason why I rejected the proposal. He needs to learn before he can even come close to being a knight."

"It is your decision but remember my advice. We are fortunate to have him in our ranks. If the prophecy is true then we must keep him safe."

"I know, but remember that we can't hold him against his will. That's why he's free to go on any mission as long as it's with one of the knights."

"If he were to meet with the other dual magic user, the results could be catastrophic, Arthur. We need to end this war before that ever happens. And we're running out of time."

Xiang's eyes widened and he quickly disappeared back to the surface. He undid his spell but the shock still lasted. There was another dual magic user. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew that if he met that person, he could perhaps understand more about himself.

The teen did not know much about his past. Xiang knew he was found by the knights and that's why he was so indebted to them but this was a chance to find his own destiny and he hoped that whoever this other person was, could give him the answer he was seeking.

Xiang ran out of the throne room and outside the castle. He looked around and saw the two people he needed. "Alfred! Matthew! Wait up," he cried.

The two knights turned around to see him running toward them. "What's up Xiang?"

"You guys were assigned a mission right?"

"Yeah. We're going to Canyon Valley."

"If I could, I would like to come along."

The two seemed startled by the request but Alfred grinned and patted his back. "We'd be happy to have your help."

"Thanks." Xiang knew the answer was out there somewhere. And he knew he'd find it faster if he explored it.


End file.
